


你叫的Uber到了

by SellingNewspapers



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Uber
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 01:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10294736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SellingNewspapers/pseuds/SellingNewspapers
Summary: 从夜店出来的Jensen上了开Uber的Jared的车，车费给多了没零钱找怎么办？Jensen：山人自有妙计





	

Jensen被Jason和Steve一左一右吃力地搀扶着从夜店走出来，Steve腾出一只手从口袋里掏出手机，“该死！我的手机没电了，Jason你给Jensen叫个车。”Jason正要当打开自己的Uber页面，正巧一辆载着人的车停在了他们面前，Jason看到两位打扮得光鲜亮丽的女孩子从车里下来立刻伸手示意，“嘿，等一下！”

“我没有喝醉，我能自己开车回去。”靠在他身上的Jensen正在身上摸索着车钥匙，Steve忍不住翻个白眼为他打开出租车的车门，“你的车送去保养了Jensen。”

“哦对哦。”Jensen迷糊着就被他们推进了车里后座，头刚挨到座位就打起了呼噜，Jason为他关上门从钱包里掏出两百美元从副驾驶伸过去递给司机，这才注意到司机是个很年轻的小伙，不放心地在便签上写下地址给他，“把他送到这里去，你知道怎么走吧？”

Jared低头看了一眼地址，“我，我有导航。”

Jason用手机拍下了Jared的信息卡片，“把他安全地送回家，要是他出了什么问题我会来找你的。”

“嘿，你别吓唬人家小孩了，本来就才开出租车战战兢兢的被你一吓更不会开了。”Steve把Jason拽过去挥手示意让Jared赶紧走。

这是Jared第一天做Uber，虽然他驾照已经拿到几年了，可是毕竟平时开车不会有人一直坐在车里监督他有没有走弯路走错路。Jared在导航里输入地址后启动了车子，一路上Jared一直非常警惕地看着路，时不时在红灯的时候回头看一眼Jensen有没有吐或者从座位上掉下来，但整整将近半个小时的车程里Jensen一直保持那个姿势打着呼噜。

Jared把车停在了Jensen的家门口，这还是他第一次来到这片高档别墅区，打开车里的灯转过身来轻轻叫道：“先生，先生？”对方毫无反应，Jared便伸手推了推他，“先生，到家了，快醒醒。”

Jensen这才慢慢睁开眼睛，揉着眼睛坐起来，显然是有点懵，“你到家了先生。”

Jensen从透过车窗看到自己的房子才想起来究竟是怎么一回事，“哦谢谢啊。”说着就要从口袋里掏钱包，Jared立即阻止了他，“你的朋友已经给过钱了，但是我现在零钱不够找给你，所以你把你的卡号告诉我吧，我从手机上给你转过去。”

“我不知道我的银行卡卡号，那些东西都是我助理在操心的事，多余的钱你拿着吧，这么晚了就当给你的小费吧。”

“那怎么行！将近八十美元呢。”车顶的灯照下来给Jared的脸上留下了很漂亮的阴影，大概是真的喝醉了，要不然Jensen可能也不会说出下面这句话，“那你换个别的方式还给我好了。”

“什么方式？”

“这个。”Jensen的屁股往前挪了挪伸手揽着Jared的脖子对着他的嘴唇吻了上去，Jared因为这突如其来的举动瞪圆了双眼，还没来得及反应Jensen就放开了他，“晚安，kid。”Jensen又在他的嘴角轻轻啄了一下才打开车门向自己的别墅走去。留下Jared还怔怔地坐在车里，手里捏着那崭新的两百美元。

 

Jensen从来没像此刻这样爱过Jason，努力压制住想要给他一个熊抱的冲动，“这月给你发奖金。”

“你早就该给我发奖金了。”Jason腿一迈坐上Jensen的桌子，“哎说真的，你真看上那孩子了？你那天晚上不是对他干什么了吧？”

“你把我当什么人了，真是的。”Jensen把Jason从桌子上推下去，“去去去，该干嘛干嘛去，谁允许你坐我桌子了，我是你的老板知不知道，把你这个月的奖金扣了，以后再没大没小就连工资也都扣了。”

“哎！你这人怎么这样啊！卸磨杀驴啊你！”Jason气乎乎的，话还没说完就被Jensen哄了出去。Jensen关上门低头看着手机里Jason发给他的那个孩子的信息卡片，照片里Jared的轮廓比那天晚上看得更清晰，样貌很年轻带着微笑露出了浅浅的酒窝。

因为有了联系方式，他们的第二次见面并没有相隔太久，刚过一周Jensen在快要下班的时候从Uber上叫了Jared的车，等Jared到楼下的时候他已经站在那里了，上了车摘掉墨镜Jared这才认出来是他，“是你？太好了，我还愁那个钱该怎么给你呢。”

“什么钱？我已经不记得了。”Jensen松了松领带，“最近生意好吗？刚开车没少走岔路吧。”

“嗯，但还好，客人们大多数也都挺通情达理的没有怪我，我每天都在很努力地记路，我觉得今天不用导航就能把你送回家。”

“好啊，反正我也不认路，就算你走错了我也不会发现的。”Jensen重新戴上墨镜头靠在椅背上，Jared以为他睡了就没有再说话，可是墨镜下的Jensen却一直盯着Jared看，额头前微卷的刘海、握着方向盘的手指，还有那在走错路时紧抿的嘴唇。

Jensen第一次觉得公司离他家近，还没有看够Jared车就停在了他家的大门口，Jared转头向他笑：“上次你多给了我钱，这次你就不用给了。”

“上次的事我已经不记得了，更何况最后你也找给我了啊。”明白过来他指的是什么后Jared不自觉地脸颊发烫，Jensen从兜里又掏出一张一百的，“这次的账这次算。”

Jared正要给他找钱却被Jensen掰过了头，丰润的嘴唇紧贴着他的，没有上次的酒气，而是淡淡的香水味，Jensen炙热的呼吸让他的脸更烫。Jensen的手指捏着他的下巴迫使他张开了嘴，随之而来的是Jensen激烈的亲吻，Jensen的手捧着他的脸颊把他拉得更近，伸进他舌头的嘴巴毫不温柔地攫取他的呼吸。仿佛过了一个世纪那么久Jensen才终于结束了这个吻，看到Jared用力呼吸喘着气的样子，觉得他又可爱了几分，“一个吻而已，又不是让你在水下憋了几分钟。”

Jared喘着粗气说：“感觉就像在水里面呆了三分钟。”

Jensen用拇指擦了擦Jared的嘴角，“改天见。”

坐在驾驶座的Jared还在努力平复着呼吸，“我都不知道他叫什么名字呢。”

 

Jared再一次见到Jensen是在一个周末的傍晚，Jared在看到Uber提醒时就想到了可能会发生的事，可他还是去了，并且很准时。Jensen依然穿着西装，只不过少了墨镜，但给人的感觉却亲和了不少，“还是回家吗？”

“不，直走过两条街有一家餐厅，到跟前我会只给你看的。”Jensen这次没有选择装睡而是主动和Jared聊了起来，“你为什么做起Uber司机？我看你的年龄应该上大学才对啊。”

“嗯，假期嘛，就想找点儿事干，在这里上了两年的大学还有很多地方都没去过呢，就买了辆二手车做做司机试试。”

Jensen点点头，“你是学什么专业的？”

“管理。”

“那你可以来我的公司做实习生，早一点进入这个领域干点儿真枪实弹的活儿积累经验，毕业后就不用一家一家公司投简历面试了。”

Jared有点诧异地看了Jensen一眼，“你们公司招实习生？”

“长期招，免费的人力资源谁不想用啊。”Jensen从西装口袋里掏出一张名片放在Jared手边，“什么时候想去了提前跟我说。”

Jared看了眼名片才终于知道了Jensen的名字，看到公司名称后更是惊讶，那可是纽约城数一数二的广告公司啊，在全国有很多家分公司，而纽约城的这家是总部，Jared忍不住惊叹：“哇哦！”

“到了，就这里。”Jensen指着马路右边的一家餐厅说道，“把你的车钥匙给他，他会停好的。”

“什么？”Jared有点跟不上节奏，“我还要工作拉别人的。”

Jensen从钱包里掏出一张卡，“今天晚上我包车了，吃完你还得送我回去呢。”

“那你快吃完的时候我再过来接你呗，或者我在附近转转等着你就好了。”

Jensen把那张卡放在Jared的手里，“这张卡里的钱足够你整个假期拉客的利润了，从今天晚上起做我的专车司机。”

“你在做什么？”Jared手里捏着那张卡微微皱着眉，“先是多给我车费然后给我提供实习的机会，现在又要用这张卡买我整个假期的时间，你到底要想做什么？”

“我的意图这么明显你还不明白吗？”Jensen叹了口气继续说道，“我喜欢你Jared，我想要有更多和你相处的时间，我在追求你Jared，你没看出来吗？”

“你是在追求我？”Jensen点点头，“还是在泡我？”

Jensen整个身体侧过来面对着Jared，“我想你对我这样的人可能有个误解，那天我们从夜店出来是因为我们刚谈成了一笔大生意出去庆祝，我那天晚上并没有在那里找脱衣舞男，但我在那种地方风流过或者说有过一夜情吗？有，而且我可以很坦白地说不止一次。”Jared没有说话Jensen便继续说下去，“你可能以为我做这些都是为了找一个……床伴也好，小情人也罢，但是我告诉你不是的。我想上你吗？当然想，从见你的第一面开始就想，可是我想要的不仅仅是上你，我想和你一起吃晚餐，想去汽车影院和你看今晚的电影，我想要的是一个男朋友不是一个炮友。”

刚说完，门外的餐厅服务员就敲了敲车门，“对不起先生，后面有车过来了。”Jensen率先下了车，Jared短暂地犹豫了一下也下了车把钥匙交给了服务员。

“谢谢你能给我个机会请你吃饭。”

“不，是我请你。”Jared晃了晃手中的那张卡，“今天我请客。”

Jensen微笑，“好。”

 

晚餐过后他们如Jensen所想的去了汽车影院，整个停车场寥寥无几的三四辆车，Jared侧头看了一眼Jensen，屏幕突然变亮的光照亮了Jensen的脸，Jared在侧影下看到了他长长的睫毛，“你知道你才见了我三次对吧。”

“所以呢？”Jensen转过头来靠在靠背上一副慵懒的样子。

“所以，你说那些话是不是还太早了？”

“有的人你认识他十年，你也不敢确定他究竟是不是你想要的那个人，有的人只需要一眼就可以确定一辈子。”

“下次我们还是不要看爱情电影了，你被影响得太让我肉麻了。”Jared抖了抖肩膀仿佛真的要抖掉一身的鸡皮疙瘩。

Jensen欣喜地问：“那就是说还有下次了？”

“我那是打个比方，不要偷换概念。”

“我知道你是喜欢我的，可能没有我喜欢你那么强烈，但是我敢肯定你对我是有感觉的，不论是生理还是心理。”

“你也太自恋了。”

Jensen突然凑近的头让Jared下意识地吞了吞口水，“那我前两次吻你的时候你为什么不拒绝呢？”

“那是因为你太突然了，而且你也没有给我拒绝的机会啊。”

“那，如果我现在吻你，”Jensen凑得更近，低沉的声音在Jared耳边搔得他发麻，“你会拒绝我吗？”

Jared的眼睛看着Jensen，他们之间的距离近得可以听见彼此加速的心跳，“你为什么不自己试一试呢？”

Jensen没有浪费一秒钟，右手捧着Jared的脑袋手指摩挲着他的耳后亲吻他，这一次Jared主动张开了嘴巴胳膊搂着Jensen的脖子略带生涩地回吻。电影里的女主角一个人坐在房间里哭泣，Jared抓着Jensen衬衫的手越来越用力，Jensen可以肯定这件衬衫下次穿之前需要好好地熨一熨才行，可他一点儿也不在乎。

在失去呼吸之前Jared终于推开了Jensen，“你带我来这里不是因为你想在这里对我干什么吧？”

“或许。”Jensen笑着亲吻他的嘴角，“如果我说是，你会愿意吗？”

“为什么不自己试一试呢？”

 

END


End file.
